Thunderstorms
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: Butters in bed, keeping himself distracted with the thoughts of a certain boy...   BUNNY, fluff, torn between T and M, but I'm probably worrying too much


Bunny Wonderfullness. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Butters shook in his bed, eyes wide and teeth clamped shut. The thin blanket encircled his body tightly as he gripped the edges, fists shaking more with every flash of light.

The sound frightened him. The light freaked him out. It's bright, it's loud, and it scared Butters too much for him to close his eyes and sleep.

He detested thunderstorms.

As another flash engulfed his sight, he vanished beneath his blanket. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to name all the good things he knew in the world.

Hello Kitty, underwear, pillows, blankets-

Thunder erupted and a startled sound escaped his mouth. He felt the blanket close in on every inch of his body. It hurt, but in his mind, it was the only thing keeping him safe.

"Think of something, think of something!" he chanted in his mind. Then suddenly, a thought bombarded him, forcing his heart to smile.

Kenny.

Butters felt bad about using Kenny to help him, but he knew it had to be done.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He tried remembering their day today. How when Cartman began being himself and causing Butters trouble, Kenny had run to his aid and stood between the words that were being used to hurt him. Scowling at Cartman, Kenny had told Cartman to shut the fuck up and leave Butters alone.

Butters remembers Kenny's smile as they were walking together in the halls weeks ago. The curve of Kenny's lips etched in Butters mind made Butters smile, as if it was that day again and Butters was reassuring Kenny that, yes, he was all right, and, no, it hadn't hurt when he tripped.

Butters giggled at his stupidity. Who knew Kenny would be there to catch him?

He imagined the feel of Kenny's hands wrapped around his body, how secure and warm it felt for someone to hold him. He imagined further, beyond the reality Butters was allowed to remember, and onto imaginings that's only a wish.

He imagined Kenny's hands sliding across his cheeks, pulling him foreword until the curve of Kenny's lips met the lips of a nervous Butters. A hand would stay, smooth against his cheek, as another would ghost down his neck. Fingers would play with a collar as lips melded together and a back was pushed against a wall. Kenny's hand trails down lower and lower, until a forefinger would snake around a belt loop and pull Butters hips foreword. As the movement would continue, so would the sudden noises escaping their mouths. Hands would fly, Butters would shake as Kenny whispered hoarsely in his ear-

A crack of thunder awoke Butters from his musing. He could feel the pink across his cheeks and the tingling sensation below his pant fabric. But as a boom of light broke into his room, all was forgotten but the want of Kenny to be with him and protect him from the storm.

Butters began to cry, as he usually does on nights when the rain falls hard and the clock shows well past midnight.

He wished. Oh, how he wished that Kenny was next to him, arms wrapped around as tight as his blanket.

Then something strange happened. He felt as if a new warmth was wrapping around him, like arms encircling his waist and a body against his back…then, as Butters began to worry that someone was actually there, a tingling feeling of a kind warmth was felt on his temple, disappearing almost as quickly as it had came.

A kiss…

But of course, Butters had to be going insane. As he rolled his body toward the mysterious warmth, there was nothing there but the edge of his mattress. Untangling himself from his blankets, he sighed deeply as he lay on his side.

The warmth was back, but this time Butters welcomed it. It made his heart feel fuzzy and his eyes droop low, thunder turning mute and the lightening unable to pass through his eye lids. It felt secure; it felt safe.

That night, Butters dreamed. He dreamed of Hello Kitty and underwear sleeping on pillows and blankets. But throughout this silly dream, patiently in the background, was the curve of lips and loving eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Butters was passing the bus stop when Stan stopped him in his tracks. "Do you know where Kenny is?" Stan asked.

"W-why would I know?" Butters asked nervously, fiddling with his knuckles.

"Didn't you know?" the black haired boy asked, raising his brow.

"Kenny died outside your house last night. He was struck by lightening."

Butters stopped fiddling and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"W…What?"

"Oh! But don't worry," Stan began quickly, "He should be alive by now. Kenny doesn't usually take this long to get here." Stan stood on his toes to look over butters' shoulder, looking for an orange jacket but becoming unsuccessful.

Panic swelled inside the blonde's stomach as Kyle asked Stan if he saw Kenny yet.

"Nope."

Butters eyes widened and he began fiddling again.

"I-I have to go look for him," Butters began, the panic lacing his voice. "What if he's still hurt? Maybe he's stuck in my bushes, or – or a dog might be eating him or-"

As Butters turned around, about to run frantically back to his house, he crashed into an orange chest and a low chuckle.

"Well, hi there Butter-cup. Nice to see you too."

Kenny smiled as Butters took three steps back.

"You're alive!" Butters said, happy and relieved, his cheeks flushed as a bright smile graced his features.

"Right now I am," Kenny said, ruffling Butters' hair. "Who knows for the next hour."

Kenny walked past Butters and said hello to Stan and Kyle. The butterflies in Butters' tummy wouldn't disperse, and thought it irked Butters a bit, he only closed his eyes and smiled, thankful Kenny was okay.

"Hey Butters!" Kenny yelled. "Walk with us!"

Butters was about to say that, no, Kenny should just be with his friends and he would only be in the way. But Kenny and slipped behind Butters and placed his hands on shoulders. Kenny leaned down, lips next to Butters' ear, and whispered-

"We can talk about Hello Kitty and underwear."

Chuckling and lightly pushing the shocked Butters foreword, Kenny watched the timid boy walk toward Stan and Kyle, set on his face a curve of the lips and loving eyes.

* * *

Did you like it? R&R!


End file.
